The Monastery
The Monastery is the twenty-second chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Synopsis Nate and Elena battle their way through a monastery to find Schäfer. Walkthrough The level starts with you climbing up the side of a cliff. Climb across the ledge then up the stone face and wait for a black uniformed soldier to finish talking to the one in grey, and pull the grey soldier off the cliff. From there its just 3 soldiers. After you kill them make your way to the ruins of the monastery you will see a guard peeing over the side of the cliff. Do not kill him until he stops and goes to lean up against a wall then you can take him out with no one knowing. Including him there are about 9 soldiers. One is a Dragan. Once you have sounded the alarm a sniper will appear with a few more soldiers as well. Kill them and then make your way across the small bridge by pushing the wagon on it as movable cover. Once it has fallen into the gap in the bridge run back to where Elena is taking cover and kill the soldiers to the right of the wagon. Then move forward jump onto the wall to the left of the wagon and climb all way around to the left of the machine gunner. You can kill him easily and man his gun. Then 2 or 3 Dragans, 2 Snipers and several other soldiers appear. After killing them all go inside the building and open the gate with Elena. Then climb down the wall on the left and throw the rope to her. Then go across the board over the cliff jump to the next ledge and help Elena up. You can then push a statue and climb it. After making your way through the ruins you will come to a tower. Climb it and if you can kill as many soldiers as you can before they discover you. Then climb down and a RPG soldier will destroy the tower as part of the cutscene. Take him and the sniper out as quickly as possible make you way across the small bridge, using cover as much as possible. There are 2 Dragans, 2 Vodniks and 2 Snipers that appear, including a Riot Shield Soldier and some other regular soldiers. After killing them you will climb the tower across the bridge, get a sniper rifle and take out the RPG soldier in the middle tower, then the other snipers in the other towers and then, the 2 snipers on large bridge that more soldiers will start crossing. After killing everyone, climb down and cross the bride. The bridge will start to collapse. Climb up it before it falls, and go through the doors with Elena. You will encounter 4 or more Snipers, 1 Tetram, some Dragans and some other soldiers. After you kill them go through the door on the right of the courtyard. After Elena breaks the ladder and you both climb the side of the building into it and kill the soldiers inside. After you kill them go through the door at the end of the room, then through the double doors and your onto the next chapter. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves